There are numerous people who suffer from hemorrhoids. This affliction can range from mild cases having mild discomfort associated therewith to extreme cases requiring surgical intervention.
Hemorrhoids can be extremely painful, and thus, there have been several medications proposed for treating such problem. These medications are often in the form of creams and ointments which are often odious to apply. Therefore, such forms of medication have not achieved full acceptance in the market.
Some medication has been provided in applicator pad form, but such pads are often small and inconvenient to use. Furthermore, because of their construction, these medicated pads are not amenable to a plurality of uses.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means of applying hemorrhoid medication in a simple expedient manner and which means is amenable to more than the single use of applying such medication.